


Midnight Driving With the Windows Down

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild Ashton, M/M, Please Forgive me, Punk Luke, THIS IS COMPLETE SHIT, i know im lame sorry, i love u all, i think so i think its not happy so, idk what to tag anymore haha, idk you just decide after ahaha, im sorry bbys, um kind of not a happy ending?, warning: brief mention of wanting to die, well if you think abt it its kinda happy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was suddenly so <i>so</i> angry at everything his brain was all red and hazy and blurry he didn't think twice before he grabbed the hand and pushed it back and it's owner flying, crashing into the lockers.</p><p>All he heard was a pained sound and a low grunt as if passing out and he was about to walk away not even glancing who it was when he heard that one voice that made him stop in his tracks and his blood run cold.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Ash?"</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>or where luke sometimes doesn't mean everything he does and says and sometimes ashton believes him</b> </p><p>based loosely and title taken from Perfect by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Driving With the Windows Down

**Author's Note:**

> well this took me too long to write bc school's being a bitch buuut yeah i hope you like it bbys :) sorry if its stupid its midnight (see what i didn there) and im tired asf ok i love u all ~~i should probably stop naming my 5sos fics with 1d songs but yknow what fuck it~~

+++

 

"Come on flower, I promise I'll catch you." Luke coaxed his boyfriend out from below his bedroom window, voice soft and low as it was a little bit past midnight. And the parents are  _annoying little shits. If you wake up and ruin this night I'm setting this house on fire._

"What if you don't? What if I break an arm? How am I gonna make flower crowns anymore?" Ashton cautiously stepped out of his bedroom window and the roof, gripping on the window sill tightly. The cool midnight air was all around and he was scared because he was  _sneaking out_ and his parents might wake up any second and his whole existence could be thrown in the trash. He was considering turning back around and just telling Luke that they could see each tomorrow(later) at school but then he was looking down and there,  _there_ he was, all blue eyes and black ink and moonlight and he just--

"I  _promise_ I won't. If I did I'd break my other arm too so we're even. Come on, _trust_ me." Ashton took a deep breath in and stepped off the roof, closing his eyes. Luke had caught him, being that he wasn't that high up but they stumbled back a few steps before falling over, Luke beneath him. 

"I told you I'd catch you." Luke breathed out, rubbing his hand up and down his back as Ashton let his heart calm down, from what, he wasn't quite sure if it was from the rush of jumping off his roof or the feeling of Luke's warmth against him, seeping under his skin and into his bloodstream. But just as he was feeling Luke rushing in his system, they were getting up and Luke led him to his beat up car, which  _isn't so bad flower. It still works, it's from my mom and I ain't sellin' it for shit._

"Luke when are you gonna get that ladder we talked about so I don't have to have a heart attack every time you decide for a drive at inappropriate times?" Ashton asked and Luke just looked at him and chuckled saying that he changed his mind because it takes the fun of it.

"What are we doing tonight anyway? We have class tomorrow! Luke!" Ashton was starting to panic again but Luke just kind of fondly rolled his eyes because he was always like this when they did their midnight drives. "Calm down, flower. I'll make sure we're back in an earlier time so you can go sleep." Luke rolled the windows down, the cold wind hitting their skin but both boys didn't mind because they could feel the warmth radiating off each other, maybe not literally, but it was perfect in that way, too.  

They were complete opposites of each other, Luke being your stereotype, tattoo-covered asshole with a bad past and Ashton felt like sunlight hitting your skin in all the right ways on a perfect summer day. Luke tried  _tried_ not to let this sunlight in but it was impossible as sunlight always finds cracks and crevices, even the little ones and pass through. And that's just what Ashton did and Luke still can't believe he has this boy in the passenger seat, just inches away from him, for him to touch and hold and kiss  _anytime_  he wants and Luke is so so  _in love._

"What are we doing tonight? I don't wanna sneak in hotel rooms again and cause trouble. That was awful Luke." Luke kept his eyes on the road, but his skin and his bones and his limbs were all _screaming_  leaning into _Ashton_ and it was a whole new calling for his self-control. "I thought you liked causing trouble up in hotel rooms?" Ashton had glared at him and Luke felt taking what he said back, feigning an innocent look. "M'kidding. We're just having a secret little meeting with Calum and Michael and we're gonna drive again and maybe have milkshakes in a diner somewhere. We won't do anything that'll lead to you getting hurt. I'd never hurt you. I told you to calm down, flower."

Ashton smiled softly at that, turning his head to the side and watched through the window as they passed unconscious buildings and dim lights. The nickname "flower" still making him smile and his insides gear up whenever Luke says it in that voice. As if it was the most beautiful thing to say and Ashton thought that Luke should be given more credit than he has. "Yeah. Okay."

 

**

 

"Luke I'm so sleepy. This is your fault." Luke softly laughed at that, tugging the smaller boy tighter into him and reveled in his warmth. "I'm sorry flower." Luke pressed a kiss to Ashton's head, fixing the flower crown of white daisies as he pulled back, gearing up the engine. "Let's get you home, alright?"

 

**

Two weeks of midnight driving with the windows down and Luke was feeling euphoric. Kind of like high on drugs euphoric. Except he was high on a certain boy named Ashton that makes him say hi to flowers and plants even if he wouldn't even blink at people he meets on the streets.

That is until that one day.

 

Luke sighed frustratedly, shoving his friend's hand away from his shoulders and trudged to his locker. "Fuck off Michael. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

He was sure this was another shitty day because of his father starting his day. Luke wasn't even sure if he could call that man his  _father_ because fathers wasn't supposed to hit their children or curse them out or tell them their worthless and weak but his did and Luke hated every fiber of him that was linked to that man.

"Alright mate, no need to be a dick about it." Michael shuffled away, probably to Calum, probably to make out with Calum but Luke wasn't caring because there was another hand tugging at his shirt. "Would you fuck off?!" He was suddenly so  _so_ angry at everything his brain was all red and hazy and blurry he didn't think twice before he grabbed the hand and pushed it back and it's owner flying, crashing into the lockers. 

All he heard was a pained sound and a low grunt as if passing out and he was about to walk away not even glancing who it was when he heard that one voice that made him stop in his tracks and his blood run cold. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Jesus please no._

Luke turned around and he wished _hoped_ he had before he shoved that hand away because then the one thing that wasn't complete bullshit in his life wouldn't be lying on the ground, hurt. 

"Ash? Ashton, flower? Jesus-I didn't know it was you-I-Fuck!" Luke had muttered a few more strings of swear words on the way to the clinic, all eyes staring and judging and Luke felt the walls were closing in on him and he just couldn't  _couldn't_ breathe. He felt as if his insides was on fire but his skin was cold, the temperatures clashing  and beads of sweat was forming on his forehead as he laid Ashton down on the bed and the nurse went over to check him over.

Everything was spinning as he watched the only light in his life be poked with things he didn't know of, not moving and he could faintly hear his breathing because of  _him_ and Luke was wishing  _wanting_ to kind of die. _  
_

"Hey. You okay? You should get to class. He hit his head, but not that bad for him to be hospitalized but he will be dizzy so he has to rest here for the rest of the day." 

He looked at the nurse, hard blue eyes boring into hers and the nurse was taking a step back because Luke was standing up and towering over her all broad and inked, unreadable. "Take care of him. I'll come back."

 

**

 

"Flower, please talk to me." Luke looked for something  _something_ that will tell him that it was going to be okay because if it wasn't then nothing was. Luke took a step forward, reaching out to Ashton who flinched  _cowered_  back and Luke felt his heart rip apart. "No  _no_ I-I'm not gonna hurt you. I will-I didn't mean to hurt you flower. I was angry and and and I wasn't  _thinking_. Please, please,  _please_. I'm  _sorry_." 

"Y-you hit m-me and and told-told me to f-fu-frick off" Luke was sure he wanted to set himself on fire because he found it cute that Ashton didn't wanna say _fuck_  but at the same time Ashton had sounded so  _so_ scared and terrified and  _hurt_   and  _goddammit luke you fucked up big time._

"I know, flower. Sometimes-sometimes I do and say things I don't mean. "

"Like w-when you said you wouldn't h-hurt me." Luke sighed, running his hand through hair and pulling on it. "I'm sorry.  _I'm sorry._ I don't know how to fucking fix it but it's just my-my- you know how he is and please  _please_ I  _need_ you flower." Luke was running out of breath and excuses and options because he loved Ashton so much sometimes it itched  _burned_  under his skin and it was that very fire that distracted him from life and and  _and,_  really, he just needed Ashton to  _breathe_.

Ashton was hanging on to every word Luke says, Luke in his somewhat desperate  _broken_ way and sure Luke was an emotionless ass sometimes but he didn't deserve to be breaking  _burning_ outbecause he was Ashton's fuel and if he burned out, Ashton was sure he would too.

But sometime's he was too much, lighting up too much fire that it was burning  _him_ , setting fire to both of them and he thinks he needs to put out the fire this time. Now he was breathing heavy, heart pounding in his ears and closing his eyes willing himself not  _not_ to look at Luke's eyes because then he knew he'd just let the fire rage on and burn both of them out to nothing.

 

"M-maybe we should take...take a break Luke." There.

"No  _no_ wait Ash-Ashton- _Flower_ we don't need to break up please. I can-I can stay away but but we have to come back together and and--" The fire was dying and Luke was slowly feeling the cold seeping into his veins, it was reaching, rushing to his heart and he--

"Yeah." Ashton had opened his eyes and he was feeling the coldness in Luke's and no _no._ "N-No. I meant we have to cool off. Have some time to think apart from each other. Yeah?" Ashton was standing up and walking over to him, the fear and hesitation, a faint trace in his features and Luke felt the air being pumped into his lungs more easily.

"Yeah." Luke whispered, bending down a bit so Ashton could reach his forehead, felt him pressing a soft kiss there.  And maybe, just maybe it was enough a spark, to keep Luke warm enough for days.

 

 

After all you could always reignite a fire, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on [tumblr](bandlost.tumblr.com/ask)! :)
> 
> -loren x


End file.
